Drowning
by Y2D
Summary: A songfic about Matt and Lita. Song is Drowning by the Backstreet Boys!


Don't pretend you're sorry 

Well, it seems like they're breaking Matt and Lita up, which really sucks! It seems that they get into one fight and they're going to break up over it, without working it out or anything. (Hopefully they will.) There also seems the possibility of Jeff and Lita considering smackdown, which I personally really don't want to see. Matt and Lita are the best couple and they can't break them up. I know it's just a show and all, but you've got to admit, they are the best. Ok, I just had to say that to someone.

Anyways, I don't own people in the story and "Drowning" is owned by the Backstreet boys. 

I really like this song and I thought it would be a good song to use, so I just hope that the story makes any sense.

__

Don't pretend you're sorry 

I know you're not 

You know you got the power 

To make me weak inside 

Girl you leave me breathless 

But it's okay 'cause 

You are my survival 

Now hear me say 

I know you're scared and that's why you run away. You've been hurt too many times and you have lost your confidence. When things start getting serious, you become scared that it's getting too serious and in the end, you'll get hurt. You apologize and leave and then are distant for a few days and you start hanging out with some other guy. You apologize for even going this far and wanting to be with you.

But, I know you're not sorry, because I'm not sorry that you came into my life. You've got to know that I'm not like them and would never take advantage of you. You have so much power over me; you don't even know it. You are the greatest and most beautiful person I have ever known and you take my breath away. You could make me do anything you wanted in a second; no matter what lengths I have to go to. I would do anything for you. And that's ok, because you make me live. You're the reason I get up every morning, to see your face.

__

I can't imagine life 

Without your love 

Even forever don't seem 

Like long enough 

You've got to know that I could never go on without your love. You are my life. Every second spent away from you is hard and when I finally get to see you, all my problems go away and I'm left in a world where only we exist. I want to be with you forever for the rest of our lives and even forever isn't enough. 

__

'Cause everytime I breathe 

I take you in 

And my heart beats again 

Baby I can't help it 

You keep me 

Drowning in your love 

Everytime I try to rise above 

I'm swept away by love 

Baby I can't help it 

You keep me 

Drowning in your love 

Every waking moment, I long to be with you. Every time I breathe, I think of you. When we're together, I take you in; your smell, how you look at the end of the day, how your lips move when you talk and I feel so alive. You make my heart beat because of your kindness and loveliness. But, it's mostly because of the love I have for you and what you have for me. I get lost in your love, pulled under, drowning, with no way of escaping.

I sometimes try to be stronger than this love. I try to control it and ask myself if this is what I really want, if it's really real, if we could keep on going like this. Then, a huge wave of your love takes me away to the middle of my heart and overpowers me. I know I can't fight it and go back. This ocean is too strong and deep. But, I don't care because this is what I want.

__

Maybe I'm a drifter 

Late at night 

'Cause I long for the safety

Of flowing freely 

In your arms 

I don't need another lover 

It's not for me

'Cause only you can save me 

Oh can't you see 

I know I run away. I know I leave you alone, confused, when we're together, without much explanation. Then I avoid you and I flirt with other guys when you're there. I see how it makes you feel, but having a relationship is hard. I've been hurt too many times by guys I thought loved me. I know you love me and I do love you, but that's what makes me run. I have to escape before my feelings become so strong, that I won't be emotionally. I don't want to get hurt again. And then I don't know what to do.

I want you to know that I don't want those other guys. I just want you, I need you. I want to be able to be in the safety and warmth of your embrace, protected from the outside world. You're the only one who can help me trust again. You're the only one who can save me from hiding and never loving again. I just need some time.

__

I can't imagine life 

Without your love 

And even forever don't seem 

Like long enough

I don't know how I would have lived if I hadn't met you. You're the first person I've been with that's wonderful to me, that knows how to treat me. You're honest, understanding, and caring and I couldn't have asked for anyone better. I want to be with you forever, but even that could never be long enough.

__

'Cause everytime I breathe 

I take you in 

And my heart beats again 

Baby I can't help it 

You keep me 

Drowning in your love 

Everytime I try to rise above 

I'm swept away by love

Baby I can't help it 

You keep me 

Drowning in your love 

I could never go a day without you. Seeing you, feeling you, breathing you in. My damaged heart couldn't manage without you. It's like you are the function that makes my heart beat, bringing it into vivid life. I don't and can't control that, you do. I wish that sometimes I could control my feelings, as well as yours, and lock them away, so I don't get caught in them, making me weak. Sometimes I feel as though I can't take the risk of letting my feelings go, but then the strength of your love just pulls me in and I get captured. But, I don't fight against it. I don't want to.

__

Go on and pull me under 

Cover me with dreams, yeah 

Love me mouth to mouth now 

You know I can't resist 

'Cause you're the air 

That I breathe 

I wish that you would take me away and let me into your soul, where all is hidden from the outside, including me. I wish I could know your thoughts and feelings, your dreams and fantasies, I wish I could understand you better. I want to be in your dreams filled with happiness and wonderful things. I just want to be carried within you where only these dreams exist.

I want you to love me with your tender kisses against your sweet lips, engulfed in your passion. Because I need you and I can't help it. Just one kiss from you leaves me helpless and under your power. That one kiss takes control over me and I just want to beg for more because you're the air that I breathe.

__

Everytime I breathe 

I take you in 

And my heart beats again 

Baby I can't help it 

You keep me 

Drowning in your love 

Everytime I try to rise above 

I'm swept away by love

And baby I can't help it 

You keep me 

Drowning your love 

Even though, she had trouble admitting to love and trust and that he felt despaired and alone when she left him, they both knew that they had fallen victim to each other and their love. There was no denying it or running away from it. They could only hope that they could get past the problems soon and end up in happiness. Until then, they would live with every breath from each other, and their hearts will beat, and they'll keep drowning in each other's love. 

__

Baby I can't help it 

Keep me drowning 

In your love 

I keep drowning

In your love 

Baby I can't help it 

Can't help it no, no

'Cause everytime I breathe 

I take you in 

And my heart beats again 

Baby I can't help it 

You keep me 

Drowning in your love 

Everytime I try to rise 

I'm swept away by love 

Baby I can't help it 

You keep me 

Drowning in your love 

The End

Just to make sure, the first part was Matt, second was Amy, third was Matt, and fourth was both.


End file.
